


One More

by wintersghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, First Dance, Fluff? Is This Fluff?, One Shot, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Romance, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersghosts/pseuds/wintersghosts
Summary: Ladies Night ain't all it's cut out to be until a certain Brooklyn charmer offers a dance lesson.





	

“You’re a pretty good dancer.”

“Thank you. So are you.”

You stood with your back against the wall as you watched your friend and co-worker, Barbara, talk and dance with a man who asked her for a dance. As you stood in the corner of the club, you began to question why you even tagged along in the first place. Oh, that’s right. Barbara approached you after a busy afternoon at the diner and talked you into it.

_“Please, (Y/N)!” Barbara begged with pursed lips. “It won’t be as fun if you don’t go dancing with me tonight.”_

_“But I’m tired, Barb.” You sighed. “I just want to go home and take a nice, hot bubble bath.”_

_“Don’t be such a Fuddy-Duddy.” She protested. “Go dancing with me tonight. What do you have to lose?”_

_“A hot bath,” you grumbled. “I have no business being on the dance floor. You know I'm not a good dancer.”_

_Truth be told, you simply didn’t know how to dance. You figured it was less embarrassing to say you weren't a good dancer rather than say you didn't know how to dance._

_“When’s the last time I ever asked you to do something for me, (Y/N)?”_

_You considered reminding Barbara that she had asked you for plenty of favors within the last two weeks at work, but decided to hold your tongue._

_"It’s Friday night and I need to go blow off some steam. Don’t make me go alone, (Y/N)”_

_“Well…”_

_“Plus tonight is Ladies Night, and drinks are half off. It’ll be my treat.”_

_Even if you weren’t much of a dancer, who were you to deny a few free drinks? You could use a drink or two after the hell your boss put you through at work this week. He certainly knew how to make you work for your money._

_“As long as you're treating,” you relented. “I’ll go. But I’ll only stay for an hour.”_

_“Yes!” Barbara cheered with a jubilant smile. “Thank you. You won’t regret it. It'll be a gas, I promise.”_

Despite Barb's promise that you would have a good time dancing with her, you were having a lousy time. Once Barbara was whisked away by a handsome man for a dance, you were left to enjoy your own company. You spent the first fifteen minutes by the bar with your drink in hand. After you got tired of loitering around the bar, you leaned against the wall and casually watched other people chat among themselves or dance.

 _I suppose it could be worse._  You mused as you took a sip from your drink.  _At least Barbara is enjoying herself._

You weren’t surprised that Barbara managed to snag herself a guy to dance with. She was quite the social butterfly, and she wasn’t a stranger to flirting with a cute guy that caught her eye. Not only did she have her looks going for her, but also the way she carried herself exuded confidence. And confidence in a man’s eyes was sexy. You were sure if you had even half of Barb'a confidence that you’d be brave enough to ask a cute, but total stranger out to dance.

“Would you like to dance?” a male voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“What?” you blinked taken aback by the question before you pointed at yourself. “Me?”

“Yeah, ma'am. I’m looking at you aren’t I?” the man chuckled.

You blushed as your eyes stared back into his. As you drank in the man’s appearance, you took a mental note of his short brown hair that was combed back, his sharp blue eyes, and a smile that just wouldn’t quit and sent your heart racing.

“Oh, uh…” you rubbed the side of your arm with your free arm. “I’m not much of a dancer actually.”

“Is that so?” he mused. “Then what’s a dame like you doing in a place like this?”

“My friend invited me out. She promised me it would be a _gas.”_  You said mocking your friend's previous enthusiasm. 

“Not having a good time then?”

“Not really.”

“Maybe I could change that.” He outstretched his hand to you. “With a dance.”

Your hand twitched at your side before you reached out for his hand. You hesitated before you eventually let it fall back at your side at the last second.

“I…I don’t know how though.” You confessed with a frown.

Despite your protests, this didn’t seem to deter him in the least.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

For some reason, his determination to dance with you was rather… endearing. Your mind made up, you reached out for his hand a second time and took his offered hand.

“Thanks for not leaving me hanging,” he smile. “So, you got a name, doll?”

“I’m (Y/N),” you set your drink on a nearby table.

“Well, (Y/N), it’s my honor to be your dance instructor this evening. You can call me

* * *

* * *

Bucky.” He grinned.

Bucky took your offered hand as a signal to lead you to a spot on the dance floor. The combination of the piano, clarinets, and saxophones playing got your heart pumping.

“Oh, I love this song.” Bucky tapped his foot to the beat before he looked at you. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded.

As Bucky held your right hand in his, he grabbed your left hand and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on the small of your back. You momentarily froze up at the sudden contact, but you gradually relaxed your body as you looked into his eyes.

Bucky smiled and resumed tapping his feet against the floor and kicked them back and forth as he followed the rhythm of the beat. Your heels clicked against the ground as you brought your legs up with your knees bent to kick your feet forward and step down repeatedly. Bucky removed his hand from your back as he lifted your arm to guide you under his arm to twirl your body.

“Hot damn,” Bucky said with a smirk. “You’re a natural.”

“That’s only because I’ve got such a good teacher.” You giggled.

Your skirt flew up a bit as he twirled your body a second and third time around the dance floor. This continued on until everyone around the room applauded the musicians for their great number.

“You certainly know your way around the dance floor, Bucky.”

“That's funny. I could say the same about you.”

As the song came to a close, it was quickly replaced with a slow paced song with only a few saxophones playing in the background. You quickly recognized the song as _A Sentimental Journey_  by Doris Day, one of your favorite songs.

“Thanks for the dance, Bucky.” You took a step back from Bucky to put some distance between you. As you turned your heel to walk back to your spot in the corner, Bucky grabbed your hand.

You looked over your shoulder to meet Bucky’s gaze. You felt as if his eyes were luring you back in and yet… you didn’t mind getting lost in them.

“Wait. Don’t go,” Bucky gently squeezed your hand. “Why not stick around a little longer? Just one last dance…”

You blushed at his words and face expression. With an offer and face like that how could you say no?

“Well, I suppose one last dance couldn’t hurt.”

“Swell.”

Bucky gently pulled your hand and adjusted your arm so that it pointed up with his and kept his grasp on your right hand in a loose grip. He placed your left hand on the side of his shoulder and rested his free hand on the small of your back again. As Bucky pulled you closer, you gently rested your chin on top of his shoulder. You closed your eyes as you instinctively inhaled deeply, taking in his cologne. You blushed when you suddenly realized what you were doing and looked at him.

“So you know how to swing and waltz? You’re full of surprises.”

“I’m a man of many talents.”

You giggled and shook your head in amusement. Okay, so he had a bit of an ego, but hey, you would too if you knew how to dance just as well as Bucky.

Once you had your dance position set, Bucky quietly counted off as he guided you to move your feet back as he moved his forward. You followed this pattern until you both were mirroring each other’s movements. At one point, you nearly stepped on Bucky’s foot, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. It suddenly didn’t matter if people were staring or if you were a total beginner at dancing. The only thing that mattered was that moment you had with Bucky.

Even though the dance eventually came to an end, you were left mind wondering and heart bubbling as Bucky bid you goodbye with a gentle kiss on the hand and promises to dance again.


End file.
